


White

by SilverDolphin



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDolphin/pseuds/SilverDolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You mentioned you like Hurt/Comfort, I hope this is close to what you hoped for an art gift. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



> You mentioned you like Hurt/Comfort, I hope this is close to what you hoped for an art gift. :)


End file.
